Time and Again
by Zoe Ishida
Summary: twenty-five years and there has been nothing but peace, but darkness can never stay away forever.the not an alternate universe but an altered timeline. lots of different couples and a kind of different plot, better summary inside. lots of Matt, Tai and Ka
1. Default Chapter

The powers of darkness were finally deffeted, and peace now reins over the real world and the digital world

A/N: This fic is experimental so tell me if I should continue with it. This is a fic for anyone who hatted the ending of season2. There is an original character, but the story does not revolve around her. She, along with backlgatomon are the villains. Also as a warning this fic will be very dark, and some parts may end up being disturbing, but I will have to write and see. Oh and a few of the digidestined turn evil…

The couples you will see are: Taisora, sorato, takari, daikari, mimato, mimishiro, kenko(KenXYolei), and

JoeXJune, TKXChatherin, YoleiXWillis, MichealXChatherin, JuneXSam…and I think that is it. 

One last thing, this fic we probably be featuring Matt a lot and you will probably also see a lot of Kerri and Tai too.

Disclaimer: I do **_Not_** own Digimon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty-five years after the destruction of Malomyotismon, our world and the digital world had a new dream. The darkness that once threatened existence was no more. Every human had their very own digimon partner, and the hope for peace had become a reality. It took us a while to get there but humanity and digimon now lived in harmony. Seeing this joy in both worlds made all those years of war and sacrifice worth while. We had lost a lot of good friends over the years, but now we know that their sacrifices we're not in vein, or so we thought. This is the real story of what happened twenty-five years into the future or should I say the past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Those troublesome brats. They are more powerful then I anticipated." Devimon stated with disgust as he staredthrough the demetunal portal, which displayed seven, young children and their digimon companions.

"Forget about those pathetic digidestined, they are no match for the powers of darkness." answered a female fallen angel digimon with confidence. 

"Don't be so sure Ladydevimon, they have proven themselves to be quite capable." Devimon warned as he walked towards his companion.

"They are weak, there is no way they could possibly win." Ladydevimon responded as she toyed with her long goastwhite hair.

"You may be willing to take that chance, but I am not. This temple my be the key to our prevailing." Devimon stated as a malicious smile iced upon his lips. He studied the temple closely and was quite pleased with his work. It was a large dome like structure with digi-code, resembling hieroglyphs, carved upon the limestone walls. Inside the temple was one room, which was shaped in a circle. In the middle of the room was a stone pillar that stood about three feet above the ground.

After Devimon was through admiring the building he turned to address Ladydevimon.

"Return to the continent of Folder and inform Lord Peidmon that I have insured the victory of the powers of darkness."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty-nine years later a young girl with jet-black hair and sea green eyes looked upon the ancient temple . Devimon and Ladydevimon had long since been destroyed, but the temple still remained, hidden away by vortexes similar to the ones Piximon was known for using. Now after almost thirty years of being concealed the temple has aloud a twelve-year-old girl and her black cat-like digimon to enter.

"Finally after three years of searching, the Temple of Shadows is mine." The young girl said in a gleeful tone.

"What makes you so sure that this is the Temple of Shadows, Kristy?" the girl's digimon asked with curiosity. 

"Because Blackgatomon every night for the past three years I have dreamed of being here. The darkness radiating of this dome-like structure is very distinct." The girl answered steadily.

Blackgatomon had to smile at her partner's answer. she was so pleased that she got Kristy for a human partner. Unlike most humans Kristy was strong and she had an aurora of darkness that seemed to radiate from her making her seem superior to all other humans. "Well if you're sure, then perhaps we should enter and begin the ritual." The feline digimon answered as she headed inside the dark temple. Kristy continued to stareat the temple for a few moments before smiling slightly and following her friend.

The inside of the temple was pitch black. Not a signal trace of light could be found. The two walked farther hoping to find a torch or a light switch somewhere, when all of the sudden the silence that had fallen was broken by a cold and shattering voice.

"Who are you?" the voice rang out, echoing of the walls of the temple.

"That is none of your business, and just who exactly are you." Blackgatomon demanded fiercely. She was confidant that whoever the new comer was, would not stand a threat to her.

"I am the master of the demon underworld, and you are trespassing upon my temple. I will not tolerate such action." The mysterious voice stated angrily.

"Those are bold words coming from someone who is hidden in shadow, why don't you reveal yourself and face me Devimon." Kristy's reply was meant as a statement not a question.

Suddenly as to answer her demand the entire room was light up by torches which illuminated the room with an eerie glow. Devimon was now hovering a few feet above the ground with an amused smile on his face. 

"I have been waiting for you, Kristy. I suppose you are here to gain access to this temples power." Devimon said as he looked down at the girl and her digimon. Kristy didn't reply so Devimon took the determined look in her eyes as a yes. "Well you know in order to have control over this magnificent building, you most prove yourself worthy." A slight twinkle interred Devimon's eyes as he saw the girl and her digimon smile with satisfaction.

"I have come to do just that Devimon." Kristy answered as she walked closer towards the fallen angel digimon.

"Good. Then I will tell you what you must do." Devimon said as he lowered to the ground and approached the child. "To prove yourself worthy young one you must be able to defeat me." Devimon's smile broadened, when he saw the shocked looks on both the girl and her digimon's faces.

Kristy quickly gained control over her emotions and returned to being cold and unshaken. "Then defeat you we shall Devimon, for we we're destined to rule over earth." Kristy's voice was strong and emotionless. After three years she was finally going to for fill her dream, and nothing not even the demon lord, Devimon would stand in her way. "Ready Blackgatomon." The cat digimon nodded in response as a bright light began to shine from Kristy's digivice. The light grew and effused Blackgatomon with dark energy.

"Blackgatomon digivolve to Ladydevimon." Ladydevimon smiled as she opened her crimson eyes to the world. Her scarlet lips revealed a slight smile as she raised her razor sharp claws, and took a battle ready position.

"This should be interesting." Devimon declared as he floated up and prepared to fight.

"Devimon I will not only defeat you, but I will send you back to which ever underworld you came from." Ladydevimon's threat range out as she joined Devimon in the air.

"We will see about that." Devimon wasted no time making his first move. He charged at Ladydevimon at an incredible speed, sending his fist colliding with her jaw. Ladydevimon faltered back as blood began to flow from her busted lip. She only smiled at this and brought her foot up kicking Devimon head on in the abdomen.

Devimon moved an arm protectively over his stomach. "You're going to regret that." He stated with rage.

Ladydevimon smiled pleased that she made the great Devimon whimper in pain. "I doubt it. Darkness Wave." Her attack rang out throughout the temple, as a flock of vampire bats went torpedoing towards Devimon.

Devimon raised his hand to block the attack. "Touch of Evil." He cried out as his long claws sliced through the storm of bats.

After Ladydevimon's attack was stopped, both her and Devimon engaged in a battle consisting of hard kicks and bone crushing punches. They continued like this for quiet a while. neither stopping nor showing sings of weakness in this battle of skill and strength. Occasionally one of the opponents would get thrown into the temple's walls only to get back up again and continue their assault. Soon both were covered in an unmistakable crimson as blood escaped from their opened wombs. Soon both worriers began to tier. Ladydevimon made the mistake of letting her guard down for a moment, allowing Devimon to send his deadly claws slicing through her stomach. He then raised his fist connecting it with her jaw in the exact place where his first punch had landed. You could hear Ladydevimon's jaw crack from the powerful punch. Devimon did not stop his brutal attacks there, he lifted his foot and kicked Ladydevimon in the stomach, sending her flying into the temple wall where she immediately lost her breath and slid down to the temple's floor. Her eye's shut as the pain began to sink in.

"Ladydevimon, come on get up you have to win. This is are destiny, we have to rule the world together." Kristy shouted as she watched her friend in defeat

You could hear Devimon laugh cruelly as he approached Ladydevimon. "I win you pathetic which." Devimon announced triumphantly as he raised his claws and prepared to decapitate the female fallen angel digimon.

Devimon was about to go in for the kill when all of the sudden Ladydevimon's crimson eyes opened to reveal deadly intent. "Think again." She stated with hatred as she quickly raised her longest fingernail resembling a sword or dagger then imbedded it in where Devimon's heart should be. The last sounds you could hear was Devimon's final scream of agony as blood began to seep from the whom, and his body began to brake up onto particles of data. After Devimon's data had disappeared, Ladydevimon returned to her champion form of Blackgatomon. The wombs she had gotten during her battle where gone, but she was still very tiered and parts of her were still injured.

Kristy was relieved to see her feline friend was okay. "Well you did it Blackgatomon, you've defeated Devimon, and soon we will rule the world together." Kristy congratulate her friend as she picked her up in her arms.

"I can't wait till earth is in our clutches." Blackgatomon said with an evil smile.

"We have to hurry, it will be time to start the ritual in an hour." Kristy stated as she and Blackgatomon prepared to unleash their dark plain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

across the digital ocean on the continent of Server twelve adults and their children gathered with a large group of digimon. These adults are the digidestined, chosen for the ultimate destiny to save two worlds. Their courage and strength gave peace to their world and the digital world. Now twenty-five years have pasted since they had last been need to fight for the freedom of both worlds. They now turn their attention to raising their families and building their careers. 

They picked this day, the anniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon, to gather together once more. to bring the their off spring and digimon companions and celebrate together in harmony, but all that was about to change. Soon the life they have come to know would be gone, and replaced with a world of destitution.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blackgatomon looked up to see her partner studying the inscription on the temple wall. She had been doing this for nearly forty-five minutes and the feline digimon was begging to worry that her companion would be unable to dissever the diverse digi-code that covered the temple wall.

Blackgatomon's worries were put to rest when she saw her human friend look up at her with a triumphant smile. "Did you discover something useful?" she purred with wonder.

"Well did you doubt me?" Kristy asked just as slyly. "I have figured out how to use this pathetic building. The writing upon the wall states that only though the mixture of DNA and Data, will the temple be activated." Kristy spoke calmly as she walked over to join her digimon partner.

"What exactly does that mean?" Blackgatomon asked with confusion. Kristy was the brains of the operation, while Blackgatomon was more of the borne. After all she is at the champion level and not many digimon partnered with a human can maintain that level, except that, brat Hikari Kamiya's digimon, Gatomon. This Gatomon was pure and full of light. Blackgatomon would never be caught dead with a human partner as weak as hers.

While Blackgatomon became lost in thought again, Kristy went to work. She pulled out a fairly large pocketknife that she carried around. She flicked the blade out, revealing the strong cool metal that was sharp enough to cut through soiled rock. 

Kristy took the blade and moved it to her left hand. She then slid the knife across her and, applying pressure as she moved the blade across her skin. Blood quickly began to flow from the open cut. The sight of the dark crimson brought Blackgatomon out of her reverie. She gasps in horror, at the actions of her partner.

"What are you doing. Have you gone mad or something." The feline shouted as stared at her friend's womb.

Kristy smiled slightly, the pain from the cut didn't bother her much. "No, I'm not mad. You she I have figured out what the ancient writing means. You see I am the DNA, and you are the Data. Only with our combined power can we carry out our plain." Kristy's voice was different. It was hard cold, and wise in a way. Wise on knowing how to get what she wants, on how to be strong and merciless. 

Kristy handed the knife to her partner. Blackgatomon looked up at her questionably, but Kristy only gave her a half smile and nodded. Blackgatomon took the blade the removed her striped glove from her paw. She looked at the blade still cover with her partner's blood, then looked back at her paw. She closed her eyes tight and slide the blade across her and quickly creating a deep womb that began to vanish under her thick blood pouring out of the cut.

Kristy's smile broadened and she walked over to the stone pillar in the middle of the temple. Blackgatomon followed her not saying a word. When Kristy reached the pillar she place her digivice on the mark meant for it with her unharmed hand. Blackgatomon jumped up on the pillar while cradling her injured paw. "What now?" she asked her human partner. 

"give me your paw." Kristy command while reaching out her bloody left hand.

"Blackgatomon reached out her right paw still holding the womb one close to her chest.

Kristy shook her head at her partner's actions. "The other paw." She said annoyed.

Blackgatomon obeyed and reached out her bloodied paw. Kristy took her partner's paw. Both the girl and her digimon began to feel a strange energy flow through them as Kristy's organic DNA mixed with Blackgatomon's digital Data. The two's blood blended together and dripped upon the pillar that held Kristy's digivice. Suddenly as the blood hit the device it began to glow a dark light. 

The pair were startled when they heard a cold and almost demonic voice speak. 

"Congratulation. " The voice filled the room like roaring thunder. "You have accessed the full power of the dark temple. Its power can send you to any point in time that you may desire to go to."

"Excellent." Kristy responded. "I know exactly where I would like to go." 

"Then speak." The voice replied with no emotion.

"Send me and my digimon partner to Odibai Japan, August 1, 1999." Kristy said eagerly.

"Granted " the voice replied.

The light from Kristy's digivce grew and filled the room. Soon the light got stronger and darker, becoming more like a shadow. The shadow began to spread till it reached out side of the temple and across the whole digital world and earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HUH!? What's going on?" Taichi Kamiya shouted before a shadow surrounded him and all with him. he suddenly became very tiered and let sleep over sweep him.

"Tai. Tai wake up." Tai opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt, intact his whole body seemed to be in pain.

"What happened Kari?" Tai asked his sister as he stood up and looked around. Something was wrong everyone was there except the children, digimon and Matt. "Where is everybody?" Tai asked looking at his friends.

"That is not our only problem you guys." Cody said in his usual serious tone.

"What? What else could be wrong?" Tai asked looking and his young friend.

"Just look at use, and at yourself. Our physical forms seem to have gotten younger. I have looked like this sense I was thirteen." Cody explained.

"Cody is right. We're all younger." TK said a little stunned and very confused.

"What do you think could have happened? And where are the children?" Sora exclaimed. The worry for her son and daughter showed strongly.

"Who do you think would have brought use here?" Yolei asked looking at her surroundings.

"I did." A voice said sternly. The other digidestined looked up to see who t was that was speaking to them and where surprised at who they saw.

"Matt?" Tai shouted surprised. "What's going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well does that count as a cliffhanger? Anyway tell me if you want me to continue with this story, and I apologized about Kristy and Blackgatomon be in this part so much, but they shouldn't dominate the next parts.

As always please review and tell me if it was good, needs work, or sucks severally.

ZOE


	2. Our Story Begins

A/N: Well here is part 2 of my alternate timeline fic

A/N: Well here is part 2 of my alternate timeline fic. I'm sorry if it ends up being a little confusing, but it should all make sense really soon. 

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time and Again

Part Two: Our Story Begins 

This is definitely a city, or a least it was a city. There where run down buildings and barren streets, lit up by streetlights, many of them flickering as though they were about to go out for good. There was an old bench that might have served as a bus stop at one time. The streets and ally ways covered in litter, and lined with a few street sings with letters worn to the point that they were no longer legible. 

"Matt what are you talking about?" the sound of Sora's voice forced Tai to return to reality.

"Yeah Matt, where are we and why are we so young?" TK asked. This whole ordeal of being in one place and being one age, and then another place and a completely different age had him thrown off balance.

"And where are the children?" Sora's voice was full of concern and worry for her children.

"Children?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah you know our children?" Sora said. "Sara and Michael, our daughter and son?" 

Matt's eyes turned for emotionless to confused. "I'm sorry…I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean Matt? What's going on?" Sora asked as she approached her husband. She tried to reach out her hand to touch him, but he pulled back. Matt walked a few feet away from the group and turned around. Sora was hurt by his action, but she was also confused. Why would he act so distant to her? It was almost as if he didn't know her at all.

"You all must be cold." Matt said not turning around to face the others. "Come with me, and I will take you to a place where you can get warm. Then I will explain what is going on." Matt started walking off. The others Digidestined looked at each other, then reluctantly began to follow their 'friend'.

The group walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes. They walked through dark ally ways and deserted streets. Tai began to wonder where it was that they were being lead. He didn't recognize any of this strange city they were in. eventually his eyes began to wonder from his surroundings to the one who was leading them. There was something not quite right about this Matt, besides the fact that he was at least twenty years younger then the last time Tai had seen him. This Matt had ghost white skin, and bull blue eyes. He seemed to be constantly looking over his shoulder, as though he was afraid that someone was following them.

Finally the group's long trek was brought to an end, when Matt stopped in an ally. "We're here." Matt stated simply as he walked towards an old wooden door, that looked to be a back entrance for a large brick building, and knocked on it three times. A few seconds passed before the door was opened by a large man in all black. He had long indigo hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and light-blue eyes that were almost white. He was built and tall, and his appearance could easily frighten any human begin. 

The man looked at each Digidestined then turned his attention to Matt. Matt merle looked at him and the man nodded and moved aside allowing the group to enter the building. The group of twelve left the darkness of the streets only to be greeted by a room that was only lit by a few candles. 

"This way." The group heard Matt's voice coming from the other end of the room. Matt led them to a staircase that went down into a basement. The basement was actually a long hall lined with doors leading to different rooms. Lanterns lit the hallway up with a dim glow. The group followed Matt down the hall till he stopped in front of one of the doors. Matt opened the door then gestured the others to enter. After everyone was in the room Matt walked in and closed the door behind him.

The room wasn't that big, but it was still enough room for the twelve who occupied it. It was fairly nice in this room, with a ceiling light shining brightly. There where old couches with holes and stains lining the walls. The wallpaper for the room was old and ripped to the point where most of the walls where no longer being covered by it.

"Have a seat." Matt said softly. The others happily took this offer and sat down on the whore out couches. Matt seat down in what might have been a recliner at one time, but was now just an old dust chair with most of it's stuffing gone, making it hard and uncomfortable.

Matt took a deep breath then addressed the group of confused friends. "I suppose you are all wondering what is going on." Matt said looking at his companions. The others nodded a yes in reply to his question. "Well, I guess I should start at the begging. "My name is Yamato Ishida, and I am one of the leaders of the Old World Rebellion. The Old World Rebellion are the last armies who stand against the Empresses of Darkness." Matt stopped for a moment to see the confused looks of the others. "Um, maybe I should start farther back. Lets see, it all began on August 1, 1999."

__

~*Flashback*~

"Man this isn't fair! I was all siked about going to summer camp, and now it gets canceled over one little disaster." Taichi Kamiya shouted angry. 

"Tai I wouldn't call this a minor disaster, I mean every bus has a flat tier. Besides this mean you can get in some soccer practice before I cream you again." Sora Takenouchi teased.

"Hey it was a pretty close game." Tai responded annoyed.

"Yeah right." Sora replied mockingly.

Do they have to be so loud? Yamato Ishida thought to himself as he watched the two soccer loving friends argue. I wonder how they can be so happy all the time. They acted like they don't have a care in the world. I wonder if they even know that problems do exist. Huh? Yamato thoughts were interrupted by a small hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down to see warm, innocent blue eyes and a bright smile.

"Hey Matt don't worry, you could come over to our house and spend the night with me and mommy. We'll have even more fun then we would have at camp." Takeru Takishi, Yamato's younger brother, exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone.

Yamato gave one of his rare smiles, usual reserved just for his younger brother. "I don't know if dad would go for that squirt." Yamato replied in a soft tone. 

Takure's sprit went down a bit, but he wasn't going to give up. He was suppose to spend the week with his older brother, and he fully intended to do just that.

"Well maybe you could asked daddy, I'm sure mommy won't mind if you come over." Takeru said hopefully.

"Okay kids gather around I have a few announcements." Mr. Fujiama yelled above the children's voices, but for some unknown reason the children only got louder. "Quiet!" Mr. Fujiama shouted. This time all the children fell silent. "Okay now that I have your attention, I would like to announce that all of your parents have been notified about camp being canceled and are now on their way to pick you up. Once your parents arrive please tell you councilor that you're leaving." After Mr. Fujiama was finished he walked over to where Yamato and Takeru were standing. The rest of the kids went back to talking or playing while Mr. Fujiama spoke with the two brothers.

"Yamato your father said he would not be able to leave work and pick you up, so he wants you to use your camp money and take the subway home." Mr. Fujiama said with sympathy in his voice. He did think it was right leaving an eleven-year-old boy alone all the time, forcing him to grow up distant and reserved.

"Matt will you stay here with me till mommy gets here?" Takeru asked using the best puppy dogface he could make.

"Sure TK I'll wait with you." Yamato answered with a kind smile.

"Good maybe mom will let you come over." Takeru said his desire to spend time with his brother was as strong as ever.

Matt was about to answer his little brother when someone calling TK's name interrupted. The two brothers turned around to see a young boy with chocolate brown eyes and wild brown hair with a pair of goggles to hold the mess of hair out of the young mans face. He had a big grin and was race at full speed in the direction of the brothers. Finally when he reached the two blondes he stopped. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. 

"Hi Tai, what's going on?" TK greeted friendly as if he and the older boy were well aquatinted.

Tai looked up and gave TK a lope sided grin. "My mom wanted me to tell you that your mom can't make it to pick you up so we are going to take you to our place and you can spend the night." Taichi answered.

"Can we play your new computer game?" TK asked with his puppy dog eyes.

The brunet smiled at the little kid in front of him. "Yeah, and we'll eat ice cream and rent all kinds of movies. It will be a lot of fun." 

"Okay!" TK answered excited about the night ahead, but then his eyes caught sight of his older brother and the glamour of having a sleep over with an older boy faded and was replaced with desire to have his brother with him. "Can my brother come too?" TK asked hopefully.

A small blush appeared on Yamato's face at his brother's openness. 

Tai's smile was replaced with a slight frown. "I guess I could ask my mom, but it will be a little crowded because Sora is coming too." Tai explained.

"It's okay." Yamato spoke up for the first times sense the arrival of the exuberant boy. "I'm not really fond of sleep overs." He said cooling while trying to hide the hurt inside.

"Oh, well are you sure because I can ask my mom." Tai said kindly.

"I have stuff to do tomorrow anyway." Yamato answered.

"Okay well come on TK, we got to get going." The brunet ushered the young blond off.

TK waved a goodbye to his brother and took off with Tai, both of them chatting about how much fun they were going to have that night.

Through the events of the day no one notice two pairs of eyes watch closely from the near by ally. The ally was dark and a convenient hiding place for anyone who wanted to see but not be seen. 

"I knew that the was sort of the black seep of the first group, but I had no idea he was this reserved." Kristy said as she observed the young blond leave the bus stop and head in the general direction of his apartment. 

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." A dark yet famine voice answered from the shadows.

Kristy was silent, thinking over what her partner had just said. "Indeed he would be a powerful ally. The Digidesinted of Friendship working for us how ironic that would be." Kristy considered the possibilities for a moment before deciding the next move. Preventing the Digidesitned from discovering the Digiworld wasn't too difficult, but there was a flawed in her plan that she hadn't recognized earlier. "Ladydevimon go finish our base, I want to get to know young Ishida a little better." Kristy order as she began to emerge from the shadows and head in the direction she had last seen the Keeper of Friendship

August whether wasn't the most pleasant. The heat and humidity bore down on you so that you felt like you couldn't breath. There wasn't much breeze so the air just stood there, not moving just looming over you like a shadow that would not go away. Yamato tried to avoid the heat by reaming in the shadows. 'The darker the better.' He thought to himself. Instead of doing as his father had said Yamato decided to take the long walk home. The subways were too crowded and noisy, but the streets were open and, in the part of town he lived in, very quiet.

"Hello Yamato." An elegant voice broke Yamato out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a young girl about his age with raven hair and the most unusual green eyes.

Yamato didn't recognize the girl, but it's didn't stop him from being his usual "too cool" self. "Do I know you?" he asked not really caring.

The girl smiled as though she had just figured out a difficult puzzle. "Not yet, but I have a feeling we have a lot in common."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Odd place to leave off, but I needed to end it somewhere. No action in this part, but hopefully the next part will at least have a fistfight or something. Also I apologize for it being so late, but school has been brutal, and ffn has been down a lot. We as always feedback would be nice. Anything comments, questions, flames, anything to tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. 

**__**

Zoë


End file.
